


Shoot Me and Walk Away

by Coffee_Punk



Series: 30 LGBTQ+ Riordanverse One-Shots [3]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Jason Grace is a Dork, Laser Tag, M/M, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_Punk/pseuds/Coffee_Punk
Summary: Laser Tag is awesome, Percy is a bitch, Jason is stunned.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Percy Jackson
Series: 30 LGBTQ+ Riordanverse One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812673
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	Shoot Me and Walk Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chronch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronch/gifts).



> Okay so my sister lives in Australia and she wrote this one. So PLEASE ignore the INCORRECT SPELLING of the word Color.

The artificial lights blurred together, a giant buzz that stung at his eyes viciously; like the sun decided to go neon but couldn't decide what colour to go with and said, ‘fuck it’ and the outcome was _thi_ s _._

He swept his dark hair --the colour of the deep, dark, abysmal ocean--back, giving a cheeky grin, one that caused wrinkles on the edge of his eyes, at comrades.  
  
Or rather enemies in this case.

He holstered the plastic gun in his hand. It was obviously fake, lightweight with a plastic tube connecting to a pack on his back, sticking a tongue out at Jason who smiled back wickedly, tilting his chin up as to say ‘you're gonna loose’.  
  


Percy smirked, like the bastard he was.  
  
He stepped down the fluorescent-lit hallway, splitting up from the others,  
  
Blood was gonna get spilled tonight bitches.

  
  


\--

He cackled, rolling and pegging a hit on Piper, hearing a muffled “ _vlakas_!” before a resigned sigh. 

He weaved between foam blocks, artificial mist, and lasers, hardly making a sound from all the background music and blaring colours. He swerved suddenly, feeling eyes on his trail.  
  
His heart thundered in his chest, he couldn’t be seen yet, not until his full plan had unraveled; like fine cotton on a spool. 

Pouncing outta the way and giving a surprised, or maybe scared huff, before smiling. This was way cooler than all the gods dam drama.

Leaping from one place to another, he knew he was going to win, he was Percy Mcfucking Jackson, and he was a bastard.

He bounded past the corner, paused, locking eyes with the tall, well-built, fellow teen in front of him, and then smirked.

Jason; son of [ Jupiter ](https://riordan.fandom.com/wiki/Jupiter) , child of [ Rome ](https://riordan.fandom.com/wiki/Rome) , consul to [ demigods ](https://riordan.fandom.com/wiki/Demigods) , praetor of the Twelfth Legion, Champion of Juno, Pontifex Maximus, Slayer of the [ Trojan Sea Monster ](https://riordan.fandom.com/wiki/Trojan_Sea_Monster) , toppler of the black throne of [ Kron ](https://riordan.fandom.com/wiki/Kronos) os, and destroyer of the Titan [ Krios ](https://riordan.fandom.com/wiki/Krios). Was a bitch. :) 

He was a demi-god, a legend, one who would protect the people around him at all costs, including Percy. 

But regardless, a bitch.

\--

  
Jason whirled around, blonde hair flying like a sparrow from its nest. Coming face to face with deep, sea-green eyes.

Percy.

Percy smirked, reloading his gun, a soft ‘click’ becoming droned out in the music, “Jason~ I know you’re there!!!”, as the blonde pressed his back further to the wall, heart thundering in his chest.

The algae-eye-bitch one’s face lit up, “Aww, you didn’t think I was going to let you win, did you?”

Jason's Instincts screamed, but his heart fluttered strangely. Not backing away from Percy, who had an ever-present grin on his face, he returned the smile with his own; wild and unruly. 

“Hoe u thought”, he smirked, letting his own, sky-blue eyes latch on to the others, and hoping it was a good enough distraction to him slowly grabbing the fake gun that was hanging limply at his chest.  
  
His chest itself was a murmuring haze, heart beating like a butterfly’s wings.

He didn’t get the chance to shoot. 

Lips locked with his, a blush swept across his cheeks, utterly confused yet content.  
  
Percy pulled away, huffing lighting, leaving Jason in a flustered daze.

  
  
And then

That was it. Percy had shot him and walked away

He swayed his hips a bit as he sauntered away and disappeared behind the next wall 

Bitch


End file.
